Never Giving Up
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Five years ago Elena turned into a vampire and left Mystic Falls. Since then she has drastically changed. What happens when Damon finds her after all this time? What made Elena leave Mystic Falls? A Delena Mini-story -COMPLETE-
1. The New Elena

**~ I had Originally planned to make this a Oneshot, but after some thinking, I decided to make it a mini-story. That means that it would be about 10 chapters or less (depending on what I end up typing and the reviews). The chapters are going to be shorter than the normal length of the chapters that I post, but that would mean quicker updates.**

**~ I had this idea for a while and I've worked on this for a while, so I hope you like it.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Her throat burned with hunger. It was something that she started feeling about five years ago and it's the only thing that she did feel. She looked around at the people in the club, trying to pick someone out to satisfy her hunger. The whole place was packed with potential meals for her. A shadow of a smile appeared on her face when she picked a person out.

He was about 18-20 with black hair. As she got closer to him, she noticed that he had blue eyes, just like someone from her past. Her past didn't bother her, not anymore. The only things she thought about now was blood, sex, and staying alive.  
"Hey." She whispered seductively to her potential next meal. "Are you here all alone?"  
"No, I'm actually here with my girlfriend." '_That's no problem.'_ She thought.  
"Would she mind if I stole a dance with you?" She asked with a pout, hoping he would come willingly.  
"I don't think one dance would hurt." She gave him a small smile as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.  
"You're not a bad dancer."  
"I was forced into ballet when I was little." When their eyes connected, his expression became blank.  
"You will dance with me and only me all night." She said as she compelled him. "We will have a great time and when we leave, you will follow me to where ever I take you with no resistance and when your girlfriend comes back, you will break up with her. You no longer care for her." He repeated every word back to her mechanically and without emotion. Elena evilly smiled before they started to dance the night away.

* * *

After five minutes of dancing together, the guy's girlfriend came back.  
"Hey, can I have my boyfriend back now?" She asked. Elena gave a small nod, even though she knew what was going to happen.  
"Hey Sally." The man said as Sally took his arm.  
"Let's go dance Kyle." She said, slightly pulling him. When he didn't budge, Sally looked at him, slightly confused. Elena kept a blank expression, for more than one reason.  
"I don't want to." Kyle said. There was a slight pause. "The thing is Sally I..." He looked straight into her eyes "... I don't care for you." Tears started to gather in her eyes, although she was trying to keep them in.  
"When did this happen?" Sally looked back towards Elena. "Did it have something to do with this bitch?" Elena took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
"Oh, if only you knew." Elena gave a small smile to Sally before looking straight into her eyes. "You will dance with the both of us all night. When we leave, you will follow with no questions asked. And you will do anything and everything I say with no problem." Sally repeated the words back because of the compulsion. "Come on guys, let's dance." She gave them a smile before dragging them to the middle of the dance floor.

Unknown to Elena, there was a man watching her. He was at the bar that she was at earlier. He frowned at how she was acting. She was using compulsion and was clearly going to use the two people she was dancing with for her dinner. He couldn't believe how much like Katherine she was acting. '_What's happened?'_ He thought as he watched Elena from a distance.

* * *

The club was still packed as they danced well through midnight. Elena wasn't one bit tired, but she was growing bored of dancing. The humans that she had compelled were starting to lose energy, but she didn't care. Unknown to her, she was still being watched.

Elena slowly sipped the rest of her drink as Kyle stepped up to her side.  
"I'm getting tired." He said to her.  
"That's fine." Elena said as she set her glass down on the bar. "We're going to leave soon anyway." She turned to Sally, who was sitting next to her. "Let's go." Elena said before walking towards the door with Sally and Kyle behind her.

The three of them walked for five minutes before Elena found an alley to feed in. Elena guided Sally and Kyle to the middle of the alley before looking at Sally.  
"You will be quiet and you will not move from your spot until I tell you to." Elena said, compelling her. She turned to Kyle before she kissed him. Their lips pressed onto each other until Elena slowly moved to his neck. The moment her lips touched his neck, the burn in her throat returned. Veins appeared around her eyes and her fangs descended before she viciously bit into Kyle's neck. The fresh blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat, satisfying her hunger. She moaned in satisfaction from the taste of the blood. Elena took her time drinking his blood, trying to make it last even though she had another person waiting behind her.  
"Tasty." She said as she lifted her head from his neck. She licked the blood from around her lips as she watched the Kyle's body drop down to the ground. Elena sped to Sally, who was still standing behind her and sank her teeth into her neck. Elena sucked the blood faster, not wanting to waste time. As she drank, the man that was watching her before stopped at the alleyway. He stood there watched as Elena drank the blood from Sally. When Elena was done, she lifted her head and watched as the body fall to the ground. Before she was able to lick the blood from her lips, she felt someone speed towards her. She used her vampire speed to dodge the person. When she turned around, she saw him. It was the first time she saw him since she turned.  
"Hello Katherine." He said, not knowing it was Elena. Elena licked the blood off of her lips before speaking to him.  
"You're getting your doppelgangers mixed up Damon." Elena said, which made Damon shocked.  
"Elena?" He asked, taking a small step closer to her. "That can't be you."  
"Oh, it is Damon." Elena said as she took a small step closer to Damon. "The sweet little Elena you knew, is gone."  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"You don't need to know." Elena said before speeding away, leaving Damon standing. He was speechless and surprised. The last time he saw her, she had turned, but she was still the same Elena he knew. Now, five years later, she was acting more like Katherine. It worried him and he told himself that he would find out what happened to Elena and try to get her back to the way she was if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**~ I have a lot of stories right now and I am internally face-palming myself for starting another one. Although I love to see reviews and some of my stories aren't getting as many reviews as they used to. I'm hoping that this will get a good amount of reviews (at least 3 is a good amount, anymore will make me happier.) Any review is pretty much good to me. **

**~ I have the next part planned out in my head. About 99% of the story will be in GENERAL POV, but there might be some Damon or Elena POV... but it's too soon to tell. I will be starting the next chapter just as soon as I post this. **

**~ I will try my best to get the next chapter up before the end of the month. I am currently working on chapters for my stories _The Salvatore Sister, The Other Hybrid, Deep Within, Changes Within,_and I'm still working on my second Klaroline Oneshot... which I've been working on for a couple of months already.**

**~ If you have a different idea for the title of the story, please don't be afraid to share. I will credit you in an author's note (or maybe even the rest of them) if I end up choosing a title that you came up with. I came up with the original title '_Never Giving Up'... _but mainly because I wanted to post this with a title that makes since with what I want to do with the story.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	2. Memories

******~ This chapter has some flashbacks of some of the main events that led to the beginning of this story.**

_Y0uNMcK33: I can tell you that there is no chance of that happening. Elena will definitely not be a pathetic sap without the Salvatores and Damon will learn this the hard way. I'm glad you like it :)_

**~ Two chapters within 12 hours... that's pretty much a record for me. Then again, these chapters are shorter than I normally make them.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena went back to her hotel room. She didn't know how or why Damon had found her in New York. It's not like she cared for him anymore or anyone, so why was she thinking about his presence? The last time she saw him was in Mystic Falls, after she turned.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Elena was standing in the back, underneath the trees. Tears falling uncontrollably down her face. 'He's gone.' She couldn't help but think. Her brother, Jeremy Gilbert, was dead and it was all her fault. 'If he would have just kept his ring on' She thought as the tears ran down her eyes. Elena slowly stepped closer to the headstone that had her brother's name on it. She dropped down onto her knees, not feeling the strength to stand. The tears started to flow out of her eyes faster, if that was even possible.  
"Elena." She heard a voice whisper but she didn't even bother to look up. "Hey." He kneeled down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "It's not your fault Elena." He whispered.  
"But it is Stefan." Elena said through her tears. "I lost control and he wasn't wearing his ring."  
"You didn't know." He said, trying to comfort her.  
"It happens to the best of us." Damon said, making Elena aware of his presence. "It's going to be okay."  
"How can you say that Damon?" Elena asked through the tears as she finally moved her gaze from the headstone. "He's my brother and I killed him." Damon just looked down at Elena with a saddened expression. He knew what Jeremy meant to Elena, especially with him being Elena's last family. She was the one that killed him, but it was his fault that he wasn't wearing his ring. No one knew why he wasn't wearing it, but that's not what they dwelled on. Elena looked down at her hand. She was tightly holding Jeremy's ring. She wanted to keep it as a reminder as her brother. Her tears started to flow down her eyes again as she started to silently cry. Stefan just held Elena tighter, not knowing what else he could say.  
"Let's get her inside." Damon quietly suggested to Stefan, who slowly stood, bring Elena with him. The three of them stood there for a moment before slowly walking away. Elena was still crying over the loss of her brother._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Subconsciously Elena's hand went to her neck, to the necklace she was wearing. There were two rings on it. One was Jeremy's and the other was Alaric's. Not long before Jeremy died, Alaric had died in a car crash. It was a rainy night and the other driver was being reckless and Alaric paid the price. Even though Elena didn't care about anything anymore, she still kept the rings with her.

* * *

Damon had decided to go back to where he was staying. After Elena left Mystic Falls, everyone did everything they could to try and find her. Bonnie did a locator spell practically everyday. Damon had the sheriff look into any possible vampire attacks within the state and he searched with Stefan for Elena. After a few months, Bonnie started to lose confidence in finding Elena. A few months after Bonnie, the Stefan started to lose confidence. Even the sheriff started to lose hope after a year. Damon, never stopped thinking about Elena. When everyone gave up, he didn't. He got help from some witches, that were willing to help him. The whole time he tried to look for Elena, he kept a few things of hers with him.

Damon put his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was the necklace that Stefan had given to Elena. He had it with him ever since he left on his own to look for Elena. Anytime he started to think about her, he would pull out the necklace. Damon had also kept her diary with him, even though he never looked in it. He loved her too much to look into it. It was different when he would look into Stefan's diary, because Stefan was his brother, but he loved Elena. Damon also carried a picture of her in his wallet. He could never bring himself to get rid of them, even when he had his bad days. Few witches over the years actually helped them, but he gave up on asking them and decided to find Elena himself. At the moment, he was glad he found Elena but he could tell she wasn't the same Elena he knew.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Elena slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in her bed with Stefan. She slowly got out of her bed, being careful not to wake him. When she was out, she made her way to the bathroom and ended up peaking into Jeremy's room. Tears started to gather in her eyes again, realizing that she would never see him again. 'It's my fault' she thought. No matter what Stefan and Damon told her, she knew it was her fault. If she could have only controlled it and if only he was wearing his ring, Jeremy would still be alive. She took a deep breath and closed the door to Jeremy's room, doing her best not to make a sound._

_Elena slowly walked to her desk, which had two rings on it. Alaric's and Jeremy's. She quietly found a string, put the rings on it and tied it around her neck, making a necklace. Looking into her mirror, she could see the trail of tears that were coming out of her eyes. 'Will I ever stop crying?' She asked herself before looking towards Stefan. He was still sleeping soundly. 'They won't ever stop' Elena thought to herself. Damon, Stefan, and even Bonnie would never stop until they got her believe that it wasn't Elena's fault that Jeremy was dead. She didn't want them to keep bothering her, so she did the one thing she could think of. She ran. Elena ran as fast as she could from Mystic Falls. The only thing she brought with her was the necklace, which had both Alaric's and Jeremy's rings on it._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Elena had taken a shower and ordered some room service. She wasn't hungry for human food, but she didn't have anything to do. She compelled the person that brought her the food and had sex with him with the intention of draining him of his blood before she left the hotel in the morning.

* * *

As Damon laid on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling. After five years, he finally knew where Elena was. He internally smiled, despite his worry. The Elena he knew wouldn't take human life the way he saw her do earlier. He told himself that he would find out what happened to her. He wanted to know the reason she left Mystic Falls, the reason she didn't let anyone know where she was, and the reason she was acting the way she was. '_I love you Elena'_ Damon thought before he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

**~ The chapters for this story are going to be shorter, like I've said before, but hopefully you won't mind if I try to update everyday or at least every other day with this story.**

**~ Any suggestions/ideas you have would be appreciated, especially since I want to make it at least five chapters long... but this is a mini-story... so it won't be as long as most of my other stories.**

**~ If you like this story, please check out my other stories as well. There are two that are sort of Damon/Elena and the rest of them are pretty much either Damon/OC/Klaus, OC/Klaus, or in one case Tyler/OC/Jeremy. That's not counting the one shots I currently have up.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Another chapter :)  
~ So far, you seem to like the story so far, which makes me glad I posted it instead of waiting and making it one really long chapter.**

**~ Damon and Elena see each other again in this chapter.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Damon slowly opened his eyes and looked at the empty space next to him. He imagined Elena laying there, sleeping next to him. When he pictured what Elena looked like last night, he knew that there would be awhile before she would be next to him in bed. '_I hope I can get through to you.' _He thought before slowly getting out of the bed.

Damon walked towards the window and looked out at the city of New York. The sun was brightly shining. He knew that if the sun could shine everyday and shine, then he could get Elena to be the Elena she was before she left Mystic Falls. Since he found Elena, his goal was to find out why she decided to leave.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes to see the man that came up to her room the night before. She brought her hand to his face. The contact made him slowly start to open his eyes.  
"Good morning." He said to her. Elena gave him a small smile before going on top of him, holding him in place. She started to kiss him on his lips, slowly moving to his neck. He was able to bring his arms around Elena as she started to suck on his neck, without her fangs. After a few minutes, Elena lifted her head. Horror and fear crossed his face as he watched Elena's face change. Veins started to come from her eyes with her fangs extending.  
"This won't hurt a bit." She said with a wicked smile before biting into his neck. He started to struggle underneath her, but she held him down, not wanting a mess. He wanted to scream, but no noise came out. Elena prepared for that the night before. She felt his blood flow down her neck as she slowly drained him. When his heart started to slow down, there was a faint flicker of uncertainty within Elena, but it quickly went away as she continued to suck the life from him.

* * *

After her morning meal Elena had decided to go shopping. Most of her clothes she's had for a while or they had blood stains on them, so she decided to get some new clothes. Over the years she would sometimes take money from her victims, so she could pay for things every now and again.

Elena was going to one of the biggest malls in New York. She was going to do her shopping there and planned on finding a meal for the night. New York was packed with humans, so Elena had a wide variety to chose from.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Damon hurried into the Gilbert house after receiving a worried call from Stefan.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Damon asked Stefan, who was in the kitchen.  
"When we went to sleep, she was there but when I woke up, she was gone." Stefan said. "I looked all over the house and couldn't find her."  
"Do you think someone took her?" Damon asked, slightly pacing.  
"I don't think so." Stefan said. "There was no signs of a struggle, but only two things are missing."  
"What?" Stefan took a deep breath before answering his brother's question.  
"Jeremy and Alaric's rings." Damon's eyes widened. 'Did she take them with her?' He couldn't help but think.  
"I'm going to get help." Damon said before turning towards the front door.  
"I already called Bonnie." Stefan said, which made Damon stop and turn around. "She said she's coming over here with her grimoire so she can try a locator spell."  
"There are other ways to find her besides just a locator spell." Damon said. "We need to find her." Damon walked out of the house before Stefan could say anything else._

_Stefan was worried just as much as Damon. Stefan was next to Elena and he should have been able to tell if she left or not. He was internally kicking himself for not being able to tell if she left. Damon slightly blamed his brother at the moment, but he also blamed himself. He should have stayed at the house with them, knowing how Elena was. She was relatively new at being a vampire and with the guilt of killing her own brother, Damon was really worried. He was going to ask the sheriff to look out for specific vampire attacks, but first he was taking a pit stop. He was going back to Jeremy's grave, hoping that Elena would have gone there_.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Damon thought about Elena and how she acted when he saw her at the club. '_Where would she go?'_ He wondered to himself. It was obvious to him that Elena would take what she wanted, but New York was a big city, so it would be hard to find her. He stood, looking at the crowd of people that past him by, hoping to spot Elena. '_Did she even stay?'_ He asked himself. There was a second when he thought he saw her out the corner of his eye. He decided to follow the person, hoping it was Elena.

* * *

Elena had been shopping for about an hour and had at least three bags of clothes. She was in the food court of the mall and was going to take the opportunity to pick out her next meal. After ordering a cheeseburger and fries from the Burger King stand, she sat down with her bags of clothes. Elena had picked a seat where she could see most of the food court without moving too much.

As she ate her food, her eyes skimmed the crowd of people. There were a couple of people that caught her eye for a potential meal. She felt someone sit next to her, but she didn't bother to look because she knew who it was.  
"Two times in a week." Elena said. "Are you stalking me now?" She asked before taking a bite of her cheeseburger.  
"So you eat pickles now." Damon said as he saw a pickle in the cheeseburger. He took one of her fries, still ignoring her question. "I'm not stalking you. I was just following you."  
"That's stalking." Elena said, still not looking at Damon. She may be listening to him, but she was still looking for someone to eat.  
"I hardly think it's stalking since this is only the second time I've seen you in five years." Damon said, almost in a soft tone. "What have you been up to?" He asked innocently, hoping to get an answer or two.  
"None of your business Damon." Elena said before taking a few fries and eating them.  
"Elena..." Damon softly said as he placed his hand on her knee. She glanced at his hand before finally looking at his face ", what happened?"  
"You really want to discuss it in a public place?" She asked, not caring if he wanted to or not.  
"It's probably not the best idea." Damon said after a few minutes. "Your place or mine?" He asked, meaning at what place she would answer his questions.  
"Mine. I really don't care about where you are staying." Elena said, which hurt Damon a little. '_She's just different'_ he thought as he took out his phone and handed it to Elena. She typed in the hotel name and room number she was staying at before handing it back to him. "I might have company." Elena said before taking her now empty tray and her bags as she walked away from Damon. When she said that she might have company, she meant that she might be feeding from someone, but Damon wasn't sure what she meant. He sat there and watched as Elena walked away. '_At least you're in one piece.'_ He couldn't help but think as he thought about Elena.

* * *

**~ What do you think of the flashbacks? Do you want to see more of them? I'm thinking about having the next chapter where Damon tries to get answers from Elena.**

**~ What type of things do you think Damon is going to ask Elena? What do you think Damon's reactions are going to be to her answers?**  
**~ Do you want longer chapters or are you okay with the length if it means sooner updates?**

**~ I will try to get a chapter out everyday, but if not, it will be every other day... because I do have other stories to work on.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	4. Chapter 4

******~ I made this chapter long compared to the other ones so I could make this the last chapter. This was originally a oneshot, but I ended up making it into a mini-story. I didn't want this to become like my story '_Discovery_', which was going to be a oneshot but ended up being a ramble that went on for seven chapters.**

_Jazzmie101: Thank you :)_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elena was in her hotel room, with a human she compelled. They were tangled together in her bed, underneath the sheets. She let the human kiss her, not wanting the control. As he kissed Elena up her neck, there was a knock at her hotel door.  
"Come in." She yelled. If it was a human, she could always compel or kill them. The hotel door opened to reveal Damon. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Elena stayed in the bed as Damon couldn't help but look around. There wasn't anything that made him think she had stayed there for a while, but she had turned it off. With her humanity off, she didn't find a point to get personalized things or to decorate a room. "Hello Damon." She said, momentarily looking over the human's shoulder.  
"How long are you going to take?" Damon asked, trying not to show the surprise he felt when he saw Elena the way she was.  
"I didn't know you were in a hurry." Elena said before biting into the human's neck. Damon was slightly shocked that Elena was drinking from the human right in front of him. Elena took her time drinking from the human that was on top of her, which made Damon think about how much she's changed. When she was done, she pushed the human off to the side without any care before looking at Damon. "Let me get dressed and I'll be out in minute." Elena said before moving the sheets so they were over the body and leaving her exposed. As much as Damon wanted to see Elena without clothes, he turned away. "Feel free to help yourself to the bourbon." Elena said as Damon walked away.

Elena took her time putting on her blue skinny jeans and a light blue tank top that she got when she was shopping. Damon was sitting on the couch and couldn't help but look towards Elena, who was walking towards him.  
"You didn't get into the bourbon." Elena said when she noticed that Damon didn't have a drink.  
"I'm not in the mood to drink." Damon said as Elena walked towards the mini-fridge that she had and took out two bottles of bourbon.  
"Well, you can't let good bourbon go to waste." She said as she poured bourbon from one bottle into two glasses. When she was done, she turned around with both glasses in her hand and handed one to Damon. "If I remember right, bourbon is your favorite." Damon slightly smiled as he took the glass from Elena. Elena sat on the couch opposite from Damon and relaxed her legs on top of it. "What do you want to talk about?" Elena asked before taking a sip from her glass.  
"What have you been up to?"  
"Traveling." Elena said with a slight shrug. "California, Florida, Colorado, and even Illinois. I never really stayed in one place too long. I met up with Katherine a couple of times." Elena looked straight at Damon. "She said that everyone gave up looking for me." There was a minute when Damon thought he saw sadness in Elena's eyes, but he didn't see it when Elena took another sip from her glass.  
"Bonnie was the first." Damon quietly and reluctantly said. "Then Stefan and Liz." Damon slowly stood up, walked over to Elena, and moved her legs so he could sit down. He knew he was taking a chance, but he wanted to reach Elena's humanity. "Caroline convinced me to never give up on you because you would never give up on me." Damon put his glass on the table in between the two couches and gently put his hand on Elena's knee. "I had a hard time accepting that you were gone and I thought that you had left because of me."  
"I didn't leave because of you." Elena honestly told him. "First I lost Alaric. He was like a dad to me and then when I killed Jeremy, it became too much." Damon thought he saw another flicker of emotion within Elena. '_I have to keep trying'_ He thought before scooting an inch closer to her.  
"I know that now Elena." He quietly said to her. "Caroline practically gave me a lecture before I could convince myself that you didn't leave because of me." Damon and Elena looked into each other's eyes. Elena could see the emotion in Damon's eyes. "After Caroline started college, she kept tabs on possible places that you were." He still couldn't believe that Caroline actually went to college. "After everyone else stopped looking, she kept giving me locations. For three years Elena. Three years I followed those leads and I never found you. I started asking witches to help me. Some of them actually helped, but they couldn't help me find you either."  
"Why did you keep looking for me if after all the failed times?" Damon took a deep breath and convinced himself to continue. He gently squeezed Elena's knee, which she noticed.  
"Because after Caroline's lecture I told myself that I'm never going to give up on you." Their eyes connected again. "I love you Elena and because I love you, I'm not giving up on you." Damon let out a breath and decided to take a risk. He started to get closer to Elena, hoping that his idea would work. Elena didn't move as Damon's lips touched hers.

Damon slowly pulled away and looked in Elena's eyes, hoping that he would have ignited some emotion within her. Elena quickly set her glass on the table before pulling Damon's lips onto hers. There was a second when Damon thought he got through to her, but he knew he didn't when Elena pushed him underneath him on the couch. He could tell that she wasn't recovering her humanity.  
"Elena..." Damon said as he pushed her off of him "... not like this."  
"So you don't want to?" She asked before getting completely off of him and sitting like she was before.  
"I want to Elena." Damon said as he sat up. "You don't know how much I want to, but not while you're like this. This isn't you Elena."  
"This is me. If you don't like it, then leave." She said, which made Damon frustrated. '_If only I could compel her to turn it back on'_ He thought, knowing how stubborn she was being.  
"I'm not leaving you. I've spent the past five years looking for you and you think I'm going to leave when I just found you?"  
"Jeremy said he wouldn't leave me after I turned." She said quietly, which made Damon think he was getting somewhere.  
"It wasn't your fault." Damon made Elena look him in the eyes. "You have to forgive yourself." His eyes looked down and he noticed that Elena had Jeremy and Alaric's rings on a chain around her neck. He brought his hand to the rings and held them in his hand without taking it off of Elena. "As long as you have his ring with you, he'll never leave you." A small smile appeared on Damon's face when he noticed he was finally getting through to her. "He wouldn't want you to hate yourself for what you did. Alaric wouldn't either Elena." Damon let go of the rings and held onto Elena's hands. "Elena, I promise that I will never leave you."  
"Damon." She quietly whispered his name just as some tears started to form in her eyes. Damon knew that her humanity was coming back so he had no worries about giving her another kiss. This time, she returning it with the same amount of passion that he was giving her.  
"We'll work together Elena." Damon whispered when they pulled apart.  
"Together." Elena said with a small smile before they kissed again.

* * *

**~ I know it seems a little quick, but this originally going to be a Oneshot but it was changed into a mini-story. Like I said before, I didn't want this to run off and get boring.**

**~ I'd like to hear your thoughts on this mini-story and if you would like to see any other stories with Delena or any couple that you like. The couple doesn't even have to be in the show.**

**~ I hope you check out my other stories:**  
**-Deep Within (posted the final chapter before I finished this)**  
**-Changes Within**  
**-Becoming Reality**  
**-The Salvatore Sister (thinking about changing the name)**  
**-The Other Hybrid**  
**-Past Temptations**

**~ I will be trying to get a chapter of '_Changes Within'_ up before the next TVD episode and I'm going to try to get a chapter for '_Becoming Reality'_ up before the end of the month.**

**_R&R 'till the next time_**


End file.
